You Are My Everything
by Scary-Girly
Summary: Jim's little sister comes to LA to live with him. Lots of action and all the good stuff I got the idea from Brittanysr so please read hers(mine is rated for language)
1. Run Away

**You Are My Everything**

**Important** I got this idea from reading **Family Relations** by Brittanysr. You have to read hers before you read mine!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize but everyone you don't

Suggested Music: Bitter Sweet Symphony (the Verve)

Julie Street sat on her bed facing the open window, which looked out upon a dark neighborhood with weeds growing in the cracks of the broken street and run-down houses packed together and crumbling. It was much like a bad cliché of Julie's heart at the moment. It was now, when her parents were fighting that the reality of her situation hit her. Her parents, both alcoholics, were on the verge of a divorce, her home was about to be bulldozed for a super sized Piggly Wiggly and they didn't have a new place to live, her best friend, Emilé, had moved to CA 1 year ago, to this day, and her brother moved away, this being the 7-year anniversary.

Her brother, Jim Street. She was so proud of him but yet so disappointed. He had left his family to move to LA to be on S.W.A.T. It had always been his dream to work on S.W.A.T. and the moment he received his acceptance letter, he packed and left within the hour, only stopping to say goodbye to Julie. He had left her in this hellhole alone only giving her joy when she received his weekly letter, which all were now spread out on her bed. but this was all about to change, because a plan was forming in the bright mind of Julie Street. This plan being formed consisted of a plane ticket to LA and a suitcase. She had no one left in sunny River Forge., South Carolina but in LA, she had Jimmy. She had bought the plane ticket 2 days before with the money, she had been using to save up for a car, which even at 17, she still didn't have.

At that moment, a war was being waged in her head. Should she leave the only home she knew, her parents, and move to LA, possibly burdening her brother with her presence or worry only about herself and but out of this crap fest. Although Julie had never been a trouble child except when she went through a bisexual phase, a devilish smile crossed her beautifully freckled face.

With a new energy, Julie jumped off the bed scattering a few of the letters scattered upon it. She looked at the electric clock on the floor that read 7:35 am.

"7:35 am which becomes pm, add 6 hours and subtract 13 minutes…1:22 am. My fight leaves at 3 am from the airport that is 1 hour away by walking and I have to check in which will take 20 minutes… that leaves me 18 minutes to pack and write my letter. Ok." With a skeptic eye, she surveyed the room, figuring out what was important and what wasn't.

"My entire wardrobe which sadly can fit in one drawer, my notebooks, my guitar is a must, the baby blanket, my converse and black boots, my camera, the box of letters, my photo albums, my CDs, and books."

10 minutes later after packing what seemed to be a large amount into an army bag she had purchased at the vintage store Emilé's parents had owned and putting her beat-up guitar into its shabby case, she turned towards the paper and pen she had left to write her goodbye letter on and sat down on the bed and wrote:

_Dear Alice and Henry,_

_When you find this letter, I will be gone, long gone. I have left to go to a place were I will be taken care of and not be such a burden. Although Alice, you have always said that LA is a dangerous place, even for a member of S.W.A.T, I am sure Jimmy will take care of me. Please do not come get me because that will be a waste of time and money, I will come back when I feel the need to. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Julie (your daughter)_

With not much time to spare, she silently slipping out of her room, went downstairs, tiptoeing past her parents' room even though the TV was blasting, she left the letter in the fridge, right next to the bottles of Budweiser and vodka. She went back upstairs, checking to make sure her parents were asleep, they were. Back in her room she push and shoved her guitar case and bag out onto the top of the ledge that hung over the front door before she herself exited the house through the window. After shutting the window, Julie strapped her bag on and started rock climbing down the side of the house only stopping to grab the guitar case and dropping in down of the ground before silently dropping to the ground herself. She swiftly walked away from the house. Turning back, Julie took one finial look at her house and walked on to her new life, further down the road.

Thank you everyone for reading, I appreciate it. If you review that will be even better because that will speed up the time between posts. It anyone has any idea, please tell. I do have the next 2 chapters thought out but help is always wanted. Peace Out!


	2. The Plane Ride

**Stardina**: thank you for being my 1st reviewer! I will try my hardest to update a lot because that is my weak point.

**Kat L**: Thank you so much for liking my story. I like that idea a lot too, I didn't think it would be that great but then I read someone else's story and it gave me this AWESOME idea that I love so much I spend all my time during school writing it.

**Jedi Padfoot**: Thank you so much, I have big plans for next time.

: Thanks a ton!

**beauty0102**: thank, I'll try really hard! If the reviews keep coming then I will want to more so…

**--Note--** got this idea from reading **Family Relations** by Brittanysr. You have to read hers before you read mine!

Suggested Music: 500 Miles (the Proclaimers), Be My Escape (Relient K)

Having ridden on a plane before, a nervous tingle was running down Julie's spine. She was sitting in row 32E, between a fat man in a suit that was already asleep, and a nun with a hairy wart on her cheek. Great this is going to be a really fun 4 hours. Every time a flight attendant would walk past, Julie would shield her face, in fear that they would tell her to exit the plane, that her parents were waiting to take her home, but thankfully, it never happened. The only interaction with a flight attendant was when they switched the nun with a beautiful brunette who looked a bit flustered. Julie studied the shape of her nose, the slight protruding of her lips, thinking what a beautiful model she would me. The perfect "lover in the park" or "girl relaxing on the beach". Ever since she had received her camera from Jim, she had always looked differently at things, at the light and the shadows, how the object looked, whether they would be better in black and white or color.

As the plane started to take off into the air, Julie grabbed the armrests and breathed deeply trying to calm herself. The fat man who had woken up looked annoyed, as if her say this all the time, but the brunette was still, deep in thought. When the plane's wheels lifted off the ground and the plane slightly dipped, Julie grabbed the arm of the beautiful stranger. With an infectious calmness, she turned to Julie and took her hands into her own.

"It's ok, don't work, the plane won't crash. My name is Beth, what's yours?" Julie looked slightly green and mumbled

"Ju-Julie Street"

"Nice to meet you Julie, Julie was my mother's name, my mother was a flight attendant and in al her time traveling not once did her plane ever have technical difficulties. She used to tell me all about her flights when she got back from wherever. She traveled to Paris, Rome, England, Athens, Sydney, and many places in Ireland. Whenever she got back, she would give me a present. When I was about 8, she got me a 99mm camera so could take pictures of everything she missed. Ever since her death, the thing that reminded me of her the most was that camera and the Celtic cross she always wore." Reaching into her shirt, she extracted a long gold chain with a gold intricate cross. "Because I am wearing it now it means my mother is watching over me and there is no way she would let this plane crash." Beth looked Julie in the eye and squeezed her hand. Even thought Julie knew Beth was just trying to cheer her up by telling her this story that she was sure Beth had made up, it some how made her feel better. She smiled and began chatting with Beth about music, books, funny stories, forgetting that she was 3300 ft above the ground.

When the flight attendant served the complimentary pretzels and a drink Beth asked Julie the question that she had been dreading in the back of her mind.

"So Julie, why are you traveling to California?"

She could have lied to Beth but she felt after Beth told her the truth about her abusive dad and step-mom who didn't believe in her dream to sing or write professionally, she deserved to know the truth.

"I am running away to live with my brother." Beth looked intrigued because even though Julie had only known her for a few hours, she knew she loved a good drama.

"Oo! Tell me more!"

"Well, my parents don't really notice me and all my friends hate me or have moved, my parents are both alcoholics, we have no money and no home, and the only person who really ever loved me is my brother even though her is a ton older than me. He is a S.W.A.T. officer in LA. He was on the news a year ago." Julie stated. TO take the conversation away from herself she asked Beth,

"So how did you Mom really die?"

"Colon cancer. My mother always found that dieses funny and she was diagnosed with it she found it even funnier, so it always gave me a positive attitude towards her death."

"The camera and the necklace?"

"My mom was a photographer and it's her old camera and the necklace I found in an antique shop in New York."

"Thank you for telling me the flight attendant version.

"Your welcome…So is your brother hott?"

For the next few hours until the plane landed, Beth and Julie discussed everything from how hott her brother was to what they hated about the entertainment business. When the plane landed (Beth's hand became numb), the pair walked towards the terminal and stood there.

"I guess this is good-bye." Said Beth with a mournful air.

"I guess so….so, do you have a place to go?"

"No, not really I was just planning on walking around until I found somewhere to stay or a cheap motel where I could rent a room."

"Well, if you wanted to you could stay with me and my brother."

"Are you sure, I mean, your brother doesn't even know you're here. How would he like it if you showed up at his door with your bags and a stranger, even though she is the prettiest girl in the city."

"Aw, whatever. If her does freak then I saved you a lot of walking! With a laugh Beth answered,

"Sure but before we do we have to get the essential items!"

Previously on the plane, they had discussed that the essential items to every girl was lemon juice (for your face and to drink), ice cream (yummy), shampoo and conditioner (who wants dirty hair), and No Doubt (they both had the same taste in music). Because Julie already had the CDs, they went the to 7/11 that was down the street from the airport.

When they walked into the 7/11, both girls groaned in delight. They were not used to the hott weather even though it was still before dawn and a long walk after sitting down for so long gave their legs cramps. After picking up the "essentials", Beth and Julie were over by the drink refrigerator when 5 men in black ("They must be boiling." came the comment from Julie) and walked up to the cash register where a old man was in charge. Suddenly there was a loud band and the old man disappeared somewhere onto the floor.

"No one move or I'll blow you brains out!"

**HAHA! Evil me. I am working on the next chapter now soo… just to let guys who might be reading this, this has a lot of girl stuff since I am a girl but I will try to put action in it too!**


	3. 711

**--Important--I got this idea from reading Family Relations by Brittanysr. You have to read hers before you read mine!**

**Suggested Music: Hollaback Girl (Gwen Stefani), Main Offender (the Hives), and Bitch (Meredith Brooks) for the end.**

"No one move or I'll blow you brains out!" shouted a raspy voice, whose owner was hidden behind a black ski mask. Quickly Beth and Julie ducked down so they wouldn't be spotted, which would make it easier for them to sneak out without being caught. The pair squatted on the floor with the cold air from the cooler wafted towards them.

"Does this call for S.W.A.T.?" Beth whispered so not to be heard. Julie shook her head and whispered back,

"It depends on what they are asking for, if it's just money then no, but if this is going to be a central command post that will be used to take over the command of the airport like I think they will, then yes."

"Oo, we get to meet your brother! This will be a lovely way for him to find out you're in LA. He comes to 7/11 to wipe out a terrorist threat and finds his sister there instead" Both girls looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

For the next hour, Beth and Julie huddle by the refrigerator listening to the demands being made by the terrorists. Julie was right, they were there to take control of the airport so they could use it against the US forces. They were asking for 10 million dollars and 5 different top security prisoners, although they did not intend to take the money or criminals, they were just buying time. Julie, having the mind of a S.W.A.T. officer in the making, began to scope out all possible exits and entrances that they might leave through or S.W.A.T. might enter through. Just as Julie noticed to a trap door in the floor behind the rows of Lemonade and Coke, in a room used to store drinks, she turned to Beth, showed her were the door was and muttered in her ear,

"If the S.W.A.T. is coming, that is the best spot to come in so, keep an eye on-" Before Julie could finish her sentence she saw the door lift slightly. Beth and Julie exchanged glances and smiled, both saying together, "Speak of the devil"

While gazing through the breaks in the metal rows, they watched as 4 figures climbed out of the hole in the ground and hide behind a cement pillar, still visible to Beth and Julie, sitting at the back of the store. After a moment of conversing, 2 of the S.W.AT. officers lay on their stomachs and crawled across the floor over to a spot right in front of were the girls sat. For the first time Beth noticed a vent underneath the door to the cooler, as if moved slightly.

"There is no way a man will be able to squeeze through that space." Whispered Beth to Julie. Julie smirked and replied,

"I bet you," her eyes wandered around looking for an object to use for betting, "1 can of Pringles, 2 bags of M&Ms, and a box of toothpaste, that they can get one person through there." Both girls' eyes looked eagerly at the vent, waiting so see who won.

At that moment, the vent was removed and pulled into the back room. With only a slight rustling they saw and man trying to fit his body through the vent but after a moments pause, they heard whispering,

"Shit, my head is stuck."

"Well that's not my fault, I told you to stop spiking your hair."

"But Kat thinks its hott and that isn't the reason."

"Well then it's because you head is just way too fucking big."

"Fine then you do it."

"Fine, I will." After a bit of grunting, the man finally extracted himself from the tunnel and the other man slid into it. He much further then the last one, so far they could see the top of his head, until he paused.

"Stuck?" Said the man not stuck in the vent, in a sweetly innocent way.

"Go make out with Jimmy!" he said breathless, as if he was being squeezed (he was). Both girls exchanged looks and devious smiles, that name meant one thing.

"I told you to stop talking about that, I was drunk! Plus you did try and hit on me until you ran into a pole and was knocked out."

"Remind me to beat the hell out of you."

After a brief pause, the journey through the tunnel continued, until a tall, blonde, muscular man pulled himself out of the tunnel and fell onto the floor. He quickly looked around and spotted Julie and Beth who were watching him and began the speech that was given to all "hostages".

"Hi, my name is Will and I am a member of S.W.A.T., please be as quiet as possible and we will try to get you out of here as soon as possible." Julie sighed and rolled her eyes. _No duh, I didn't see that coming. Apparently, S.W.A.T. is getting dumber…and hotter._

"I hope you guys hurry up because the short man with the pink shoe laces will be making his rounds to check on us is about, 15 minutes." Will sat there in shock for a moment, surprised to find such a calm and intelligent teenager sitting in front of him. Beth seeing the admiration and surprise added,

"Yah, it will help if you have your partner crawl through with his arms in front of him." Realizing where he was, Will cam to his senses and turned to face the glass door to the cooler.

"Beck, try again and I'll pull you all the way out." After taking 10 minutes of trying to pull Beck out and finally succeeding, a tall, muscular man with broad shoulders squatted in front of the girls.

"Thank Will," he whispered, directing this comment towards his fellow officer. "As for you fine ladies, you have nothing to worry about, we will have you out of here in no time." Beth replied this time.

"Good, because we have places to go and people to meet. I hope that you have more officers here than just you two." Beck answer slightly taken aback.

"Yes, we have 4 more on their way." Just as he finished that sentence, 4 men came out of the junk food section and the magazine section. With out glancing at the girls, the leader, who had black hair that looked exactly like Julie's, began telling the group what to do.

"Will and Chris, go through the pretzel and cinnamon bun section that leads to the opposite side of the cash register, Mark and Vince, go through the magazine section and use your tranquizers to shoot the terrorist that you can from that range and Beck and I will shoot from the Gum section, behind the display." All six pt their hands in a pile and whispered, "S.W.A.T."

As the group dressed in uniforms set off to do their individual missions, Julie turned to Beth and told her,

"The guy talking was my brother. Something tells me that they will need back up since they don't know about the 6th terrorist who is dressed as a civilian. Stay close behind me by try not to get shot of noticed by anyone, friend of foe. Oh, and also, can I borrow a hat because I don't want my brother to see me and get distracted so that he gets hurt?" After Beth gave Julie the hat, the dynamic duo set off behind Julie's brother and Beck, taking care not to be seen or heard by anyone. When they reached a point were they could hide but see everything they stopped and waited. About 2 minutes later they saw 3 of the terrorist crumple to the floor silently, complements of Mark and Vince. Now it was Will and Chris's turn to take care of the man who was working on the computer behind the cash register that was now empty. Chris aimed and fired but just as he pulled the trigger, the man bent down to a second computer that was sitting on the floor, and the tranquilizer hit the villain that Jim and Beck were supposed to take out. When the man straightened up and noticed his missing colleague, he grabbed the gun out of his pants and held it up to the wounded cashier's head.

"Any police get out were I can see you and put down your weapons or this old man dies!" shouted the criminal with an audible Mexican ascent. All six of the S.W.A.T. members slowly stood up and dropped their weapons. Julie sighed and turned to Beth who had a concerned look plastered across her face and whispered,

"It is so sad that we have to save S.W.A.T. when they are supposed to be doing the saving." Beth watched her with surprise as she put on Beth's hat and crawled away to carry out her mission to save the world.

**Jim's POV **

The Mexican man was making his demands when suddenly a short girl in a hat stood up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. The fuckwit turned around ready to shoot who ever had tapped him but before he was even able to move his gun in her direction, she landed a heavy punch on his face. He stumbled backwards clutching his nose and yelling in pain. _Damn, this girl is good._ Suddenly a man dressed in a suit stood up behind her and was in the process of pulling his gun out when, as if she already knew he was behind her, she turn around and gave him a swift kick in the stomach, causing him to double over. Man #1 had recovered slightly from his first hit and ran towards the mysterious girl as if he was trying to knock her over but when he was only a few inches from her, she elbowed him in the already broken nose, which caused so much pain he was knocked unconscious. _She's good… maybe too good._ Will quickly and intelligently grabbed his gun shot Man #1 before he could wake up and was about to shoot Man #2 when the girl grabbed his (Man #2, not Will's) head and smashed it against the counter, probably giving the poor man a concussion. _I wonder… _

**Not Jim's POV**

Julie brushed off her shirt and hands while all the S.W.A.T. officers rushed forward to take the terrorists into custody and to check the hurt cashier's wounds. It was during this commotion that Julie blended into the crowd of news reporters and police officers who had suddenly appeared to cover this "top priority" story to find Beth and sit down (her feet really hurt, who knew kicking someone in the gut would hurt so much).

20 minutes later Julie and Beth could be found sitting in the back room that the S.W.A.T. officers had come out of only an hour before, laying on their stomachs looking through the vent at the people walking bys' shoes and saying what they told about the owner.

"Overweight police officer who's wife is having an affair."

"An ugly journalist who got plastic surgery and is guilty."

"The poor cashier's grandson from Italy."

"A spy for the Asians and a double agent for the Mexicans."

"A poser Goth who is wearing a thong for the first time."

"A man just looking for some dang twizzlers!" Beth and Julie cracked up at this inside joke until Julie made a guess that was so creepily accurate, it was scary.

"Will and Mark." As if they heard their names, the feet stopped and the men bent down and lay on the floor. When their faces appeared on the opposite side of the vent Julie was the first to speak.

"Hey." Will replied casually.

"Hey, aren't you the girls who were in the back of the store when we come out?" This time Beth answered.

"Yep."

**Will's POV**

_I know this was a bit childish of me but some how I felt attracted towards the girl with the brooding eye. The other, older, girl was pretty too, there was no doubt, but there was something in her eyes that were filled with mystery and wonderment that caused me to feel differently towards her. I had no idea what her name was, how old she was, or where she lived, but I still felt like there was some kind of connection. Oh great, I'm beginning to sound gay…wait that would mean she was really a guy and she was NOT a guy, her breasts were too big to be man boobs. I need to be locked up. _

**Not Will's POV**

There was an awkward silence until Mark asked the most obvious question.

"So… what are you guys doing in here?"

"Waiting."

"For who?"

Just before either girl could answer, 4 people walked up and it was Jim's voice that spoke.

"Beck, Chris, Vince and I are going to get a beer so if you guys want to come then get your asses of the floor and let's go."

"Bye." whispered Will, losing his nerve to ask the girl for her name and number. As the S.W.A.T team walked away, Beth turned to Julie as if waiting for instructions on what to so next. Julie answered her look is a mischievous voice.

"I hope they have their Pampers on 'cause they're gonna need them!"

Later on, approximately 30 minutes later, Jim, Will, Chris, Vince, Mark, and Beck were walking down an empty ally that was dark from the shadows of the over hanging buildings, when Will noticed 2 people walking behind them. Noticing wanting to cause a false alarm, Will turned his head slightly as if he was talking to Vince who was standing next to him and saw that is was, once again, the two girls from 7/11. The first thing he noticed was that they had changed from their wrinkling and smelly clothes into new outfits. The older, brunette was wearing a white sundress that was quite flattering to her figure and white Addias tennis shoes, while the raven-haired beauty was wearing a black halter top that showed off her impressive **(a/n you get the picture. I don't want to get too into detail…)**, a ripped pair of jeans with fishnets underneath, black and red Vans, and had her hair piled up in a messy bun near the top of her head. Not sure whether to sound the alarm or not worry about it, Will fell behind the group do he was only slightly behind his friends. He only had to take a few steps until they caught up to him.

"Hey Will."

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something really funny."

"…Ok..." Without a word, the duo slipped through a door and was lost from Will's sight. He only had to wait a moment for them to appear on a fire escape, 1 story above him. With his mind racing he waited for something to happen.

As the group passed by a balcony with the two girls perched on it, a feminine voiced called out.

"Long time no see Jimmy."

**HAHAHA! I am going to make you wait! I'll update as soon as possible! Review and I'll go faster! If anyone has ideas or music suggestions, send them to me! **


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

HOT STARS

All my friends love Orlando Bloom  
Or Harry Potter on his magical broom

Some might like Keanu Reeves  
With his black handsome leather sleeves  
Keeping the Matrix robots in their place  
Being the hero to save the human race

Or perhaps the actor Billy Boyd  
In his mysterious Middle Earth Void  
Playing a hobbit three movies in a row  
Still makes you wish that he was your beau.

My friend Lacey is in love with Johnny Depp  
She loves a guy with an awesome rep  
From pirates on the Caribbean to a schizophrenic writer  
You can never find a guy whose butt is any tighter

The new and improved Chad Michael Murray  
With his blonde hair so cute and furry  
Mr. Prince Charming to Hilary Duff  
Don't let that fool you he's quite manly and rough

Also the S.W.A.T. hot Colin Farrell  
Saving the world from danger and peril  
Sometimes a cowboy who's smooth and slick  
But no matter the character, he always gets the chick

Breaking all boundaries comes sweet feet Hugh  
Sing songs from Grease and kicking butts right on cue  
With a "goody trail" that's quite well known  
When he walks in the room all the other guys groan

Although some might disagree I've got a soft spot for Michael Vartan  
Kicking buttocks and looking hot and makes him da' man  
He's not the most popular guy or that famous  
But whoever argues that he is ugly is an ignoramus

Here comes musical Robert Carmine  
His luscious hotness makes everyone pine  
Whether he's a princess's crush or a famous rock star  
It's agreed that in modeling he would go far

You can never forget hunky Tom Cruise  
On Mission Impossible he can never lose  
He may be gettin' old and not one of the "it" guys  
But with his résumé, it makes some of the new actors look like small fries

All these hotties in one single room  
Danny and Pyro wishing that one was their groom

So many of these stars live in LA  
Where they get filthy rich and party all day  
With the nice cars that go zoom zoom zoom  
Who want publicity even in the little men's room

Who could spend life loving someone they don't know  
Not knowing if they're nice or if they only care about dough  
Money that they spend on things they don't need  
Money they only have 'cause of their stupidity and greed

Why all my friends like these dorks I'll never know  
All I can do is laugh and not let true feelings show


	5. Married Couple

**--Important--I got this idea from reading Family Relations by Brittanysr. You have to read hers before you read mine!**

**Suggested Music: Kryptonite (3 Doors Down)**

"Long time no see Jimmy." Jim who was walking calming in the direction of the bar at the end of the alley, was so surprised by this voice didn't see the pole that was right in front of him and ran into it. **BAM!** He jumped back rubbing is head and yelled,

"Holy Shit!" He looked around wildly trying to find the voice that sounded so much like his sister's voice, but not succeeding to find its owner.

"Look up." muttered Julie. Jim, who some how heard her above the sounds of the LA streets, looked up along with the rest of the men standing below the girls.

"Hi Jimmy." Julie said with a flirty expression and wave. Jim stared, unable to speak. Beck was the first to break the silence.

"Wow Jimmy, you never told me you had such a hott girlfriend." Julie almost broke her calm composure to start laughing but remembered the task at hand.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Mark laughed loudly and said yelled,

"Well then you are one hott friend, both of you are." Julie not even breaking her stone cold face said with all seriousness,

"I'm his sister."

The group of SWAT officers had mixed reactions. Mark started laughing so hard that he fell over on the ground and started rolling around, Beck gave the 2 girls a sexy look and raised one eyebrow, Chris smiled his heart-breaking smile and nudged Will who was staring with the same expression as Jim, who still wasn't able to move or say anything. Vince was the only man, who didn't look surprised, in fact, he just stared straight into Julie gray eyes and said,

"You're also the girls who saved our asses at 7/11." Beth smiled and said,

"Actually, that was all her." and punched Julie in the arm. Julie looked at Beth without turning her head and smiled. Focusing her intense gaze on Beck, she replied to his suggestive expression,

"Not only that, but I'm underage, although you're free to take advantage of Beth."

In reply to this comment, Beth whacked Julie upside that head causing Julie to smack her back. This catfight continued for quite some time, both holding back, Beth not wanting to get her ass kick and Julie not wanted to her Beth. Mark ended up breaking up the fight by saying,

"You guys fight like a married couple." Chris and Mark laughed (inside joke) loudly at this comment.

"Actually we just tied the knot a few hours ago." Julie stopped hitting Beth and jumped up on the rail of the balcony. Before anyone could move, she jumped the 10 feet to the ground (a/n think underworld). Standing up from the squatting position she landed in, she walked towards Jim

"We need to talk." (A/n think Shrek 2)

**Sorry that its kinda late, but its not like anyone is reading it. If I forgot to thank anyone, I'm sorry.**


	6. Vibrate

**--Important--I got this idea from reading Family Relations by Brittanysr. You have to read hers before you read mine!**

**Suggested Music: What Did I Do With My Life (Lenny Kravitz), Scars (Papa Roach)**

Jim Street sat with his head in his hands at the round wooden table in the middle of a messy kitchen in his apartment contemplating what has just happened.

_Mom and Dad are drinking more then ever and many times, they _

_have come close to hurting me. One time Dad actually kicked me _

_for making him spill him beer._

How had he ignored his baby sister, who, if a guy ever touched her, he would break his neck. His sister who he loved more then anyone else in the world.

_They have stopped caring about everything, they stay up all night _

_drinking and yelling until they pass out., then the next morning they_

_are hung over so I can't make any noise in the house. Around 4:30, _

_they feel better long enough to drive the bar that is down the street _

_and they end up staying up all night drinking again! I don't think _

_they have even noticed we won't have a home soon or that I got _

_suspended for 2 weeks for beating up a guy who groped me in the _

_lunch line or that I have almost lost my virginity in front of them twice! _

(Here, Jim choked so hard Julie had to whack him on the back)_ One _

_thing I know for sure is that if it wasn't for my 3 jobs I have, we would _

_already be living in the street, in a cardboard box._

What was he supposed to do? His only choice was to take her in and make up for all the things he hadn't, done, no matter how much money for school he had to pay or how many pairs of shoes he had to buy, he would always be here for her. That meant helping her with her homework and coming straight home after work.

Jim was making a promise to do the above when a high-pitched scream broke the apartment's silence.

"Ahh! What the hell Beth! Oh ya, you totally thought it's funny to come up behind me and scare me when I am trying to fix my eye! If you don't get out of this bathroom this second I will get my eye juice on you!" **(A/n stupid, I know, but it's based on something that happened to me)** Jim tuned Julie out, smiling to himself, and saying to the empty kitchen,

"Yeah right, Julie doesn't need me to baby her, she can kick my ass any day, plus she has Beth…" Beth, Jim didn't quite know how he felt about Beth. He had only known her a few hours, but he already knew he had strong feeling towards her. She was the kind of person that everyone either, wanted to be her, be friends with her, or sleep with her. JJust as he was pondering what relationship might bloom between Julie's brother and friend, a knock sounded at the window/door.

"I really need to find a real apartment, one that doesn't have a fire escape for the front door." thought Jim as he stood up.

Opening the window, a comical sight met his eyes. Mark, Beck, Will, Chris, and Vince were all squeezed into the landing of his third floor apartment

"Dude, Jimbo, don't leave us out here, you remember what happened last time with Chris." Mark yelled from the back, where he was straddling the rail because there was so little room.

"Yeah! I still have that scar!" Chris tried to yell, but his face was squished against the side of the building, so the comment came out muffled. Jim laughed and moved aside to all the S.W.A.T. officers in.

20 minutes later the S.W.A.T. Dream Team was found sitting around the wooden table, with beer, chips and dip, a deck of cards, and a pile of 10 and 20 $ bills and pieces of paper.

"Here," Jim paused on scribble something on one of the slips of paper, "Beck, I'll teach you how to get your cell phone to vibrate whenever you want it to, not just when it rings." The small kitchen exploded with laughter.

"It was really odd, how whenever your phone rang, you would shove it down your pants." Will said between gasping for air and laughing.

For the next half an hour, bets were lost, chips were eaten, and jokes were told. Everything was fine and dandy until Vince, the sullen one of the group brought up a serious topic.

"So what happened to your sister and her friend?"

Jim had been trying to think of an answer since "the boys" had first stepped into the apartment, because he knew the subject would come up at some point.

"Well we talked about what had been happening back home and how and why she came here." The group sobered up, quickly at hearing this information.

"Where is she now? At a hotel?" asked Will.

"Actually, right now-" Before Jim could finish his sentence, Julie walked in to the kitchen and strode over to the refrigerator, her long braid swishing when she walked. The awkward part was that she was only wearing a white bra and a red pair of Jim's silk boxers that he had bought for himself as a treat for the hostage situation at the bank a week ago. The room fell completely silent, besides the sound of cranberry juice sliding down Julie's throat; she was now drinking straight from the bottle she had removed from the fridge. Every male pair of eyes, apart from Jim's was staring at her apple bosoms, and hard rock stomach. The stillness of the room was broken by Jim's deep voice.

"What the hell Julie? You're not supposed to drink straight from the bottle!" Julie screwed on the top and placed it back in the fridge.

"Screw you Jimmy, It's not like you own cups anyway, only beer bottles."

Jim became so angry that he stood up from his chair so fast, he knocked it over.

"What the fuck Julie! Don't speak to me like that!"

"did you ever think that maybe she's a little upset because she just spent 3 hours crying and telling you about your abusive, alcoholic parents and you go and drink beer with your 'buddies'" Beth had entered the room unnoticed and started yelling.

Jim was so shocked at being yelled at by Beth, that all good feelings towards her flew out of his mind, along with what he had thought about before his friends came.

"I don't have to do shit! I am already taking you," he pointed to Beth, "and my sister into my home and letting you live in it. I'll be paying for every goddamn thing you want!"

The silence of the room was louder then the shouting Jim. Everyone was watching Julie, waiting for her to retaliate.

Julie stared stonily at Jim. "Fine, if you feel that way, we'll go." Turning she began to exit the room. Beth, Mark, Vince, Beck, Will, and Chris all shifted their eyes towards Jim to see what would happen next. He broke his gaze from Julie's retreating and looked at Beck. Beck nodded ant quickly stood up from his chair and strode across the room in three long steps, where he reached Julie. Quickly he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Shrieking, Julie stabbed him in the back with her nails trying to get him to put her down. Wincing in pain, but refusing to put her down, Beck deposited her on the floor in front of Jim. Bending down so the siblings were face to face, Jim said in the sincerest voice possible.

"Julie, you have to remember that I'm new at being a parent, in fact, I'm new at being at role model. I will hardly ever get anything right on the first try, we're a team and we have to stick together. These guys will help me out and Beth will watch you when I'm at work, but we can do this."

Julie and Jim's eyes met and the both smile the same, heart-wrenching smile.

"Thank you." Julie whispered simply. Brother and sister hugged, until Mark interrupted by blowing his nose loudly.

After pulling apart, Jim helped Julie up.

"Now, would you please go get changed! That is not appropriate to be wearing around Chris. " Looking over at Beth, he asked, "Would you guys like to play poker?"

Julie and Beth looked at each other and laughed. "Of course."

**The end of that was really stupid. If anyone has ideas, PLEASE TELL ME! I have a really awesome idea for the next chapter, but I will prolly have to do a filler chapter first. Now, you guys who actually read this have homework. I need something funny that Julie can say to Jim whenever he has to leave to do his job. Something that says, don't die, kick ass, and still be funny and random. If anyone has an idea. TELL ME! Remember I luuuurrve you all!**

**/edit/ this took like, a day to load, sorry it took foreva!**


End file.
